The Lost Maurauders or The Marauders Six
by Lessa Solarem
Summary: This is in tribute to Sirius Black. We love you, Sirius! Contains spoilers and severe obscenities. If you've read any of my stuff, you know. This is for Rebecca Arwenna (read her stuff) who will be beta-ing for me. Long live the Queen, Rebecca!!!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, if you don't like long intros, skip to the story. I wanna have where this one came from on record for anyone who cares. Here goes.   
  
I have a great friend, and her name is Rebecca Arwenna. (Go read her stuff, here and FictionPress.net!!!!) We were talking, and, as is usually the case, we came up with an idea. This idea was (in response to The Order Of The Phoenix) "What if we had Marauder boyfriends?" We both love the Harry Potter books, and I had gotten a 'crush' on Sirius and she 'liked' Remus. We decided it would be cool if we had a story in which all of the Marauders (except Peter, I mean, EW!!!!) had girlfriends. Why is it only James that gets one?!? Poor Sirius!!!! : , ( And Remus too, I suppose. Anyway, she doesn't like writing fan fiction and I do, so we decided I'd write it. Reminder: I AM insane, and this will probably be the stupidest thing you ever see. It spans from when James and Sirius and Remus and all are in Hogwarts, here on out known as the 'Marauder Times,' to beyond the Order Of The Phoenix. There WILL be Spoilers. If you haven't read any of the books, especially Order of the Phoenix, don't read this. Thank you. Rebecca will be beta-ing, so this shouldn't have the many typos my work usually does. This is for you, Becca!!!!! And also for you, Sirius! You live forever in our hearts and thoughts!!   
  
P.S. Please keep in mind that I really hate writing beginnings, so please bear with me if this is clichéd or whatever.   
  
Rebecca: I will be beta-ing this, but I will also take some liberties with the story. Some of the work might be mine, if I see fit to add in my two- sense. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride! Oh, crap! The darned department of international wizarding cooperation didn't certify this one! Oh, well. We'll ride on my shooting star, then. Oh, yeah. I won't be correcting the weird punky spelling in Lessa's character profiles.   
  
Character Profiles (MY way, people, MY visions)   
  
Lessa Solarem -5'6", black hair, sapphire eyes, pale skin, personality about that of a dragon; don't mess with her. Pretty good sense of humor though, kinda likely to get in trouble for pranks. Kinda smart. Pretty? I dunno. You decide. I don't think so and I see that face in the mirror everyday. Best friend of Rebecca Arwenna.   
  
Rebecca Arwenna -5'5", brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, personality of a bunny rabbit; so sweet, will help with ANYTHING! Totally a friggen' genius! Pretty? No. Absolutely GORGEOUS is the term for her. Best friend of Lessa Solarem. Can be harshly sarcastic when needs be.   
  
Lily Evans -5'5", deep red hair (natural), emerald green eyes, pale skin, somewhere in between Lessa and Rebecca; will help people, but can be temperamental. Smart, sure. Pretty? Yeah, gorgeous, but not as pretty as Becca!   
  
Remus Lupin -5'7", blonde hair, blue eyes, tan-ish skin, nicer than Lessa, not as nice as Becca, nicer than Lily. Werewolf! TREAT WITH CAUTION! Smart, but not as smart as Sirius or James. Actually does the homework, though. Cute? Sure, why the hell not? Good friend of James Potter and Sirius Black.   
  
Sirius Black -5'8", black hair, dark brown eyes, tan, total prankster but not cruel, nice when required, very smart. Doesn't do much homework, yet somehow pulls through. Cute? In my mind, hell yeah! Good friend to Remus Lupin, best friend to James Potter.   
  
James Potter -5'8", black hair that never lies down, hazel eyes, tan, very much a prankster, slightly cruel when it comes to Snape. Never does ANY homework, yet pulls through because he's (almost) as smart as Sirius. (A/N -We see where my biases lies, right?) Cute? Um, if you think Daniel Radcliffe is cute, which I do not, then sure., and apparently Lily thinks so. Good friend to Remus Lupin, best friend to Sirius Black, MAJOR crush on Lily Evans from the get-go.   
  
Peter Pettigrew -5'2", brown hair, brown eyes, guy looks like a mouse! Total idiot, total suck-up. Follows the toughest kids on the playground. Cute? HELL NO!!! (sorry for anyone who LIKES Pettigrew!) Worshipper of Sirius and James.   
  
Severus Snape -5'7", greasy black hair, sneaky, almost-black eyes, SLYTHERIN!!!! TREAT WITH EVEN MORE CAUTION THAN REMUS!!!!!!!!!! Slimy as a snake, picks on Gryffindors as a hobby, total Death Eater. Dark Arts oriented. Cute? NO!!!! POSSIBLY worse than Peter. (Beta note, henceforth known as B/N: Hey! That's not nice!!! Sevie's just misunderstood. He had every right to blow up at Harry for gazing in the pensieve! Especially if he thought Harry was ANYTHING like James! You can see where my sympathies lie. Oy. I've been reading too much of Strega Brava's stuff. Read her Snape-fics on FF.Net. They're good.)   
  
Um, that's all I can think of. All the MAJOR characters. Teachers and other characters will be described as I go along. Enjoy!   
  
"But, Mom. . ."   
  
"No 'buts,' Lessa! If you're going to that. . .that. . .FREAK SHOW, you can just do it in someone else's custody!"   
  
The girl sighed, angry at the unfairness of it all. "Fine. Bye. I love you too."   
  
"Bitch," she mumbled under her breath as she stormed to her room, grabbed a couple of things and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her. What, oh WHAT was she going to do now? She wandered aimlessly for a while, then it started getting dark. She was petrified. The things that happened to girls at night!   
  
Wait a minute! She smacked her head. Becca! She'd help! She made her way as quickly as possible to Becca's house and made it right when the last of the sun disappeared. She knocked and Becca answered.   
  
"I've been wondering when you'd make your way here!" she admonished. "I called you, but your parents said they'd thrown you out."   
  
"They did, all 'cause I'm a fuckin' witch!"   
  
"You too? I got my letter in the mail this morning! Also, what have I told you about that mouth of yours?!" Lessa nodded and apologized, happy that Becca was a witch, too.   
  
"Kay, well, you can live with us until the term starts. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind, they adore you."   
  
Lessa followed Rebecca inside, grateful for at least a place to stay the night. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Go me! Updating again! SO totally hoping for reviews! Please give them to me! Thank you! I love you very much! Enjoy my insanity and Rebecca's corrections and input!   
  
B/N: I didn't just put two-cents in this time, I put in about ten dollars! I'm sorry, Lessa, for changing your vision so drastically.  
  
A/N2: Becca, I love you lots, and I love what you did with it. Makes SO much more sense! I wish you'd put in ten dollars more often! BTW, that fic I told you about, the original, had its first chapter posted. Enjoy it, and review, eh?   
  
  
  
Lessa stayed with Rebecca, living, and generally being happier than she would at home. At least she was going to get to go to the witch school! Also, Becca had told her the secret that she had held back for all of the years of their friendship: her father was a wizard who acted as a potion expert and Muggle-relations specialist for the Ministry of Magic.   
  
Becca was just as happy, if not more so, than Lessa. She had a friend to quell her feelings of loneliness, and moreover an excuse to keep from having to entertain her little sister, Rachel. Summer was actually enjoyable, if not euphoric, with Lessa as a near constant companion.   
  
They went to get their supplies two weeks before the term started. They had a bit of difficulty finding 'Diagon Alley', but they found it eventually. Once in, their mouths nearly dropped to the floor from surprise at what they saw. In what had started as a small hole in a brick wall a world apart had emerged.   
  
There was so much to see, so many people, so many things! There were broomsticks, and cauldrons, and scales, and robes, and books, and. . .   
  
They couldn't take it all in. There was just too much to see than could be realized in a single glance. They kept staring; more seemed to appear all the time.   
  
Rebecca's father, who hadn't been inside Diagon Alley for many years, was the first to shake himself free of the spell it placed over them all. "Hadn't we better get the girls' school things?" He suggested.   
  
The other three shook the spell off as well. The girls dug into their pockets and pulled out their lists. "Where do we get wands?" Lessa asked.   
  
A passerby heard them. "Ah, more Muggles in Hogwarts, eh?" the strange boy said. "Oy, James! C'mon, couple of pretty girls lookin' for some help!" Another boy ran on up. "Hi," the first one said. "I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter. We'll help ya find your way around if you like."   
  
Both girls nodded. "It would be much appreciated. We have little idea of what this place is, let alone where we are going," Rebecca said, while she managed to restrain Lessa, who was going to go for the boy's throat and demand what interest they had in her and Rebecca. "I'm Rebecca, and this is my friend, Lessa." Becca was ever the diplomatic one, although she counted on Lessa to support her when things got beyond these stages.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you both." Apparently, Sirius was a flirt, judging by the looks that he was sending their way. Becca rolled her eyes at this behavior, though she could see that Lessa was quite taken with this stranger. Less sent an appraising look at Sirius, and decided that the worst thing that he could do was shove her against a wall and snog her senseless. Not that she would have minded, of course.   
  
The girls separated from Becca's parents, promising to meet them in two hours back at this spot. The patriarchal unit gave them some strange three- toned coinage to purchase their supplies with, and went on to show the sights to his wife. Becca and Lessa followed Sirius and James, milking the experience for all that it was worth. They may be separated into different houses, and they'd all read what the intra-house hostilities were like.   
  
"Well, to your right, first stop is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!" Sirius the tour guide stated. "Step lightly now, ladies. This part can get rough. Watch your pocket books!"   
  
Sirius and James darted through the stream of people pushing their way through the street. Rebecca shrugged and followed their lead. Lessa smirked and walked around the tail end of the on-coming crowd. Sirius and James shook their heads. "The dodging's the fun part!" Sirius objected as they led the girls into the shop.   
  
They left the shop about twenty minutes later, arms loaded high with waves of black fabric and went around the rest of the alley, picking up all the necessary supplies.   
  
In Ollivander's Wand Shop, they were confronted with the same scene that nearly all new students face; Mr. Ollivander, boxes piled high on shelves, leaning dangerously, looking as if they were held up only by magic, which they probably were, and Mr. Ollivander's tape measure moving of its own accord over all parts of their bodies, disregarding privacy of any sort. In the end, the wand that chose Lessa was 8 1/2 inches long, mahogany, with a phoenix feather core, and Becca's was 7 ½ inches long, willow, with a unicorn tail core. They found it quite strange that both of their chosen wands shot identical red and yellow sparks when tested.   
  
Two hours were almost up when they reached the point they'd promised to meet Becca's parents.   
  
"Thank you very much for taking us around," Becca said. "I, at least, hope to see you at Hogwarts."   
  
"Tell you what," Sirius said. "You're going to need help getting onto the platform, so we'll meet you at Platform Nine at 10:30."   
  
"Sounds wonderful," Lessa said sarcastically, though the look in her eyes said that she was looking forward to it, though not for the train ride alone.   
  
"It does," Becca seconded sincerely.   
  
"See you then," James said, "and don't forget anything!"  
  
The two boys disappeared into the crowd, and the parents decided to make their entrance. Becca's father had set up a Floo powder network stop in their lounge fireplace, and they traveled home through a giant-sized grate in the pub, The Leaky Cauldron. They went home with heads spinning and minds full of sights and sounds and smells, and their hearts prepared for love and adventure. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Here we go again! Hoping for more reviews, and read my other stories, and all Becca's stories at FictionPress. She's under Rebecca Arwenna!   
  
B/N: I just got back from camp, for all of you who were wondering why this wasn't posted yet, and I had a fairy-tale kiss from an angel. Anyway, please forgive my wistful nature and style of beta-reading on this beautiful day. B/N2: I didn't actually get to beta on that day. It's the end of August now, and I'm sorry I haven't gotten to this sooner. I was uninspired until now.   
  
Lessa and Rebecca carefully counted down the days until they took the train, until they could see James and Sirius again. They were never far from the girls' minds.   
  
Eventually, the summer did end, though it seemed to take forever. The girls were up at six, getting ready to go, and were VERY impatient when Becca's parents moved ever so slowly. Finally, they were on their way. They took the fireplace to Diagon Alley, and took a cab to King's Cross Station.   
  
The girls grabbed their trunks and ran inside, looking for the boys. They saw them, chatting unconcernedly. "Hi!" Becca breathed, a little winded from running.   
  
"Wassup?" Lessa panted, breathless from the run inside and the something else.   
  
"Hey, girls," James said. "Right on time. Why y'all been runnin'?"   
  
"We were impatient," Rebecca explained. "It seems like we've been waiting on this forever."   
  
Sirius smiled. "Ready to get on the platform?" he asked. Both girls nodded vigorously. "Okay, then. James will take Rebecca through, and I'll take Lessa." This was said with a wink and a nod at his dark-haired friend.   
  
"Who died and made you leader?" Lessa snapped. "Don't we get a choice?"   
  
"Uh, James died and made me leader, then came back and is here now," Sirius replied. "No, you don't get a bloody choice. James, go."   
  
"Aww, looks like Sirius has a li'l crush!" James teased as he disappeared with Rebecca to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.   
  
"I'm gonna get him," Sirius grumbled. "C'mon, then. Let's get moving." Glancing around to make sure they remained unobserved, he took Lessa straight at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. Lessa closed her eyes and waited for the collision.   
  
It never came. Lessa cracked her eyes open a little, then all the way, and even wider. It was full of people and there was a big red train that said "Hogwarts" on it. She assumed that was the one they'd be taking to school. Having established that, she started staring at everything. The people! There were so many wizards, and owls and cats and toads and trunks and wands and. . . The list went ever on. Finally, Rebecca grabbed her hand and led her to a compartment on the train where the boys were waiting with three others; two boys and a girl. These three new people were introduced as Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The girls liked Lily and were instant friends and they liked Remus (Rebecca got a little red when he took her hand and kissed it lightly [He's the perfect gentleman!]), but neither liked Peter. He seemed a bit wormy and conniving. However, they said nothing and only watched the scenery go by as they awaited their arrival to Hogwarts.   
  
On the train, Sirius and James taught Lessa how to play a card game appropriately dubbed "Exploding Snap," while Rebecca and Remus played a quiet game of Wizard's Chess in the corner. All in all, it was a gratifying outset into this world of magic. 


End file.
